American Werewolf in Tree Town
American Werewolf in Tree Town is the 18th episode of Specy Spooktacular III. Characters Starring *Clesta *Sniffles Featuring *Miles *Veggie *Wiesie *Bun *Damia *Carrie *Awkwardy *Grinny Appearances *Marvin *Element *Bold Intro The title shows up on the screen and it gets slashed. When it gets slashed, the Starring and Featuring roles are shown. Then shows the credits with CTWW's parody name. After the credits, a wolf howl is heard. Plot Clesta and Miles are wondering the forest with flashlights, until they heard a wolf howl. Scared, Clesta grabs her brother's hands and runs, only to be cornered by wolves. Clesta trys to fly up, but a wolf catches her, and offscreen, mauls Clesta and Miles. In desperation, Clesta crawls out of the pack of wolves, nearly half of her torso being ripped off, she crawls to a tree and heal herself. She turns around to see that the wolves are gone, and Miles being dead, Clesta is shoked and starts crying. Clesta walks away, and buries her dead brothers body. Until Sniffles runs to her to tell her something, that she'll turn into a Werewolf at the next full moon. However, Clesta shrugs this off and walks away. Sniffles then signs and facepalms. At the day of the next full moon, Clesta feels twitches, she then realizes that her fingernails are turning into claws, she briefly screams with turns into a howl. The full moon shows and a howl is heard. Then a shadow-like figure flys past the moon. Meanwhile, Sniffles is making a cure for werewolves, or at least an antidote to control themselves. However, he heard a scream outside, he opens the door to see Lydra (Clesta) clawing Veggie. Shocked, Sniffles punches Lydra, so she can get off of Veggie. Angry, Lydra then proceeds to attack Sniffles. Veggie dies of blood loss, however, Damia, in her ghost form, proceeds to kick Lydra to Carrie, she briefly apologizes. Carrie uses her dark magic to knock out Lydra. Sniffles is relieved and drags Lydra back in his house. Sniffles also brings Bun, Awkwardy, Damia, and Carrie. Along with Wiesie. Sniffles shows his cure, only for Wiesie to cough on it, ruining the cure. Sniffles get mad at her and Wiesie backs away. Grinny sneaks in the lab, only to find something to moist him. He desperately looks around. However, he finds the cure Weisie cough on. He pours it on himself, Grinny thinks he got water, but then he starts burning since its a chemical. Grinny then starts screaming. Bun, who is helping Sniffles find the backup cure, sees Grinny being burned. Bun then tries to find a bucket of water, only for nothing to come out. Grinny burns to death, leaving Bun disappointed. Damia and Carrie suddenly get attacked by Lydra. Sniffles then finds the backup cure and pours it on Lydra. Lydra then turns tame, only for her to bump into a nearby shelf, the shelf then falls on Sniffles, severing his leg. Sniffles screams in pain. Lydra whips her eyes and regains her eye sight. Shocked, she runs to Sniffles to heal him. Sniffles thanks her, only for Weisie to hit Lydra in the head. Weisie then realizes shes tame now, and wheezes. All of a sudden, Marvin and Element walk in. The iris closes on them, next to Lydra. Deaths *Miles dies for being mauled. *Veggie bleeds to death. *Grinny burns to death from the chemical. Injures *Clesta waist and legs are ripped off, but heals herself. *Veggie is mauled by Lydra (before death) *Sniffles lower half is cut off from his body, but is healed. *Lydra is hit in the head with a frying pan. Trivia *The title is an obvious paraody on "American Werewolf in London". *The wolves that attack Clesta and Miles look like real life wolves. *Marvin and Element at the end is a reference to My Girlfriend is an Alien. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes Category:Shadow887's Episodes